


Tricks

by mallyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sol_et_luna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sol_et_luna).



The Master wanted to be as young as The Doctor. Sex only worked when both partners looked around the same age. Old and wrinkly never worked against young, firm flesh.

The Master gave The Doctor a cheeky grin, and pointed his laser screwdriver forcing The Doctor to change back to his young body.

"Much better, don't you think. I don't think I could stomach getting a blow job from a Muppet."

"You haven't changed, at all have you, Master."

The Master moved towards the other Time Lord. "Oh I have picked up a few tricks since last time." He eyed him up and down.

"Can I say, how much I love forcing you to grow old and young at my pleasure."

The Master grabbed the Doctor's tie and yanked him close for a kiss, but stopped. "Let me see your feet."

The Doctor rolled his eyes but tugged off his shoes. "Better?"

"Oh yes, at least this time you have some sexy toes. You remembered my fetish."


End file.
